During aging, a progressive decline in the functions of the skin is observed and gives rise, among other things, to the emergence of heterogeneity of the skin. Thus, with aging, the skin changes, this gradually affects its appearance: redness, blemishes, wrinkles, firmness, or smooth.
Skin aging does not result from a single phenomenon but is multifactorial. Three components may be cited: a genetic component, an environmental component and a behavioral component. Alone or in combination, the three components induce, at a variable rate, profound changes in the structure and quality of the skin that are frequently visible on the surface of the skin.
Thus, the cosmetic industries are constantly looking for new compounds able to offer beauty and vitality prolonged skin.
Therefore, the technical problem to resolve was for the inventors of the present invention to find compounds able to act remarkably against the damaging effects of aging skin.
Oridonin is a known molecule corresponding to the following formula:

Oridonin has been tested in vitro, in particular as an active principle for the treatment of human cancer resistant to Taxol (EP2026780). Oridonin is also disclosed in document JP63141915 as a compound able to stimulate hair growth.